User blog:Crumbled Insanity/The Player's Sanity
'Before we begin' Keep in mind, everything I am writing down in this blog post is in no way canon with the actual game of Granny and is more of a concept that has been thought through. Any association of this with a future update or actual changes to the game will be classified as "coincidental." 'Sanity' When starting the game, there are several things to consider before the game actually starts. This will vary from what difficulty the player has chosen and how they actually play the game. This will often cause subtle changes at first to the big changes that can make the game increasingly harder the lower it is. 'These changes can include, but are not limited to:' The player hallucinating Granny. The player hallucinating the spider. The player hallucinating either Slendrina'' or Angelene' 'if playing on' '''extreme mode'. The player hearing random noises that aren't actually occurring. The player breathing heavily which may attract Granny if close. The player screaming/shouting which will attract Granny no matter where she is. Blurred vision. Slowed movement. Passing out (Loss of all Sanity) Sanity '''can be lost through several ways such as looking at '''Granny directly or in hiding, seeing the spider for the first time, starting off on a handicap from day 4 and 5 (6 if you have completed the painting), have the Anxiety debuff, step on the Bear trap or currently be chased by Granny. ''' You can also lose your '''sanity if you complete the Slendrina easter egg or the''' Angelene''' easter egg, however, this will usually be a small amount as it counts as you accomplishing something. Sanity '''can just as easily be gained as it is lost, however. This can become pretty evident when your character manages to not only successfully hide from '''Granny but also defeating the spider whether you trap it or kill it, adding another component into the car, unlocking the door and or having the day restart. ''Practice mode *'Practice mode''' is regarded as the least impacting sanity wise as there is no Granny in the game whatsoever, meaning that it is not possible to lose your sanity by looking at her or having to hide. This being said, you can still lose sanity as this will invoke''' "anxiety"' within the player, not only showing how lonely he/she is but also inducing the fear that something may strike at any time, meaning this is essentially a timed mode where the player only has so long before he/she goes insane. You can also lose your' sanity''' by seeing the spider for the first time. ''Easy mode *'Easy mode''' is generally easy as long as you are able to avoid Granny and complete the game quickly. You will also start off with the "Brave" buff which makes it so that you do not lose sanity nearly as quickly as you would in Practice Mode or any other difficulty above easy. ''Normal mode *'Normal mode will start you off with no buffs or debuffs whatsoever, to some this may still be easy if they can avoid '''Granny throughout their gameplay. ''Hard mode *'Hard mode will have one main difference from normal mode which will start you off on the debuff: "'Afraid". '''The main difference this makes in the game is that any encounters with '''Granny or anything that will lower your 'sanity''' will be boosted slightly, seeing as Granny is usually faster and the creaking floorboards are usually common, this is where a skilled player may actually begin suffering the effects of low sanity, which can start bringing in challenge if they cannot fix it or if they continue lowering it through either unintentional or intentional means. '''''Extreme mode *'Extreme mode '''is considered difficult for an obvious reason, but this combined with the debuff:' "Terrified" will make it so that you not only lose even more '''sanity than you do on hard mode but also makes it so that the effects of low sanity w'''ill become more severe. To some, this may make the game even more difficult than it already is on this mode. This mode specifically will have the player not just hallucinate the '''spider or''' Granny, but also Slendrina and Angelene as an added bonus. '''Trivia *The hallucinations of Angelene or Slendrina may imply that this player has had some sort of encounter with them before which may hint to one of the earlier games like Slendrina 2D or similar titles. **This could be debunked however seeing as it could also mean that the player had finished both easter eggs before proceeding into the extreme mode '''which, like the Slendrina ending, will continue to happen unless the player deletes and re-installs the game. *The screaming may be used to the player's advantage should their timing be right, meaning that they will not have to drop an item and could easily hide as '''Granny investigates the area. *It is possible to pass out from lack of sanity and be hit by Granny at the same time if the player just so happens to be unfortunate enough. **To add insult to injury, this will usually start you off with lower sanity as a result when the next day comes up. *The player hearing random noises are audio clips from older Slendrina titles and even the older voice clips of '''Granny '''herself. **This can also imply that the player was in another earlier title by DVloper as it could mean that the player has been in at least one of the games before. multiple granny.png|The player hallucinating multiple Granny clones, one of them being real. Blurred vision.png|The player suffering from the blurred vision debuff thanks to lack of sanity. Granny pass out.png|The player passing out as Granny is about to hit them. Category:Blog posts